


Мабон

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [18]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dresden Files Fusion, Crossover, Dresden Files References, Dresden Files Style Sidhe, Fae & Fairies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Oaths & Vows, Power Exchange, Pre-Slash, Science Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Момент передачи власти от Летнего Двора Зимнему.
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 7





	Мабон

**Author's Note:**

> из серии книг Джима Батчера взято устройство Дворов фейри и немного антуража.

До осеннего равноденствия оставались считанные часы.

Зо, Нико и Ванесса прибыли на место встречи заранее. Да, конечно, их позиция располагалась на самом дальнем краю долины, в распадке за ручьём, и Каменный Стол скрывался в туманной дали. Но зато они смогли занять сухой пригорочек, а не чавкать при каждом шаге, рискуя потерять модные ботиночки, как лепреконы, которые опоздали буквально на минуточку! Хотя у Зо были и свои мотивы заполучить местечко повыше с хорошим обзором.

Прямо напротив них, под кустом на той стороне ручья выстраивался знакомый отряд Зимних феечек. Белоручки и белошвейки с серебряными иголками вместо кинжалов и в расшитых осколками зеркалец одеждах. Зо горделиво приосанился: он как раз успел справить себе новый модный колет из обрезков парчи, скреплённых травинками, и теперь мозолил им глаза всем, кто не успел увернуться. Вот только главного зрителя что-то не было видно.

Солнце клонилось к закату, туман стекал в долину, а над холмами наливалось сияние, обозначая ставки Королев. Родное золото и тёплая зелень Лета напротив ультрафиолетовой белизны и голубого льда Зимы. Скоро они двинутся вниз, торжественно и неспешно, чтобы остановиться в десяти шагах друг от друга, передать власть и разойтись ещё на полгода.

Это если равновесие сложится и настроение будет мирным, иначе же разразится большая драка. Зо проверил легко ли достаются из рукавов шипы — он недавно сменил лимонные на барбарисовые, и ещё не привык к новым размерам. Пусть он всего лишь мирный мелкий фейри, но он не сбежит от битвы, если Королева прикажет! А вот его любимый противник, похоже, струсил!

Зо чувствовал, как внутри натягивается невидимая струна его присяги Летнему Двору. Пока ещё ласково ворочается, пока ещё мягко наматывается на барабан, но скоро она загудит от напряжения, зазвенит неодолимым Зовом, а потом, в миг подсчёта, по ней хлынет крошечная волшебная сила Зо, чтобы слиться в единый поток в руке Королевы Лета и упруго столкнуться с такой же волной Королевы Зимы.

Рио всё ещё не было. Зо начал нервничать — язык жгли сотни заготовленных за полгода оскорблений, тысячи эпитетов и десятки обидных титулов. Он так ждал, так готовился, а эта Зимняя зараза просто не пришла?! Он так теребил травинку шва, что левый рукав чуть не отвалился совсем. А потом догадался спросить у Ванессы.

Милая и нежная цветочная девочка никогда не стремилась быть чем-то большим. Она просто танцевала в лугах с лепестками цветов, но умудрялась при этом знать все новости и сплетни обоих Дворов. Злые языки поговаривали, что новости приносили ей не ветра, а чуть ли не сами высокие сидхе. Ведь кто заметит лишнее шевеление синего колокольчика, когда тайно обсуждает глобальные изменения целой страны?

Ванесса, разумеется, сначала похихикала, потом потрепала Зо по кудрявой макушке, как хорошенького щеночка, но всё же рассказала, что Нико слышал, что Лео видел, как человеческий чародей ставил ловушку на кого-то из маленького народца. Но клал туда не ломоть хлеба и блюдце молока, а залитые мёдом толчёные орехи. Какой же глупый фейри бросится за тем, что и так можно добыть в любом лесу, причём неиспорченное руками смертных?

Вот только Зо знал одного такого. Он сам прошлым летом видел, как Рио прятался в зарослях лещины, обливаясь мёдом из сот. Потом ещё долго высмеивал незадачливого сластёну, которому мёд склеил крылья, и ему пришлось возвращаться домой пешком, пока Зо выделывал виражи над головой и во всё горло распевал дразнилки. А уж за орешки этот балбес соглашался терпеть даже синяки от обстрела этими самыми орехами. Хотя Зо тогда не поленился, раздобыл заморские, греческие. А если выгорит одно дельце, то ему даже достанется пальмовый с далёких Сейшельских островов. Говорят, они бывают в три раза больше самого Зо — то-то Рио расплющит!

Но если он попался чародею, то в кого же будет швыряться Зо? Кто будет кривить губы и глотать слюну от одного взгляда на снаряд? Нет, так совершенно не годится! И Зо бросился на поиски Лео. Их умник болтался на паутинке и как обычно что-то высчитывал. Бормотал вслух про дальность тауматургической привязки в зависимости от пропорций симпатических объектов — будто бы Зо что-то говорили эти заумные слова и зубодробительные формулы!

Зато он прекрасно владел искусством внезапного хватания за ноги, переворотов с подсечками и внезапных допросов с огорошивающими вопросами, что барабанят по ушам жертвы, как дождь по водостоку. Что поделать, с Лео по-другому нельзя. Зато всего через пять минут жестокости у Зо были координаты лаборатории чародея!

Туда он мчался, не жалея крыльев. Уворачивался от хищных тварей и болотных огоньков, нырял в порталы и лавировал в лабиринтах магических границ. Но всё же успел до темноты найти неприметный домишко на болотах и прижаться носом к грязному оконному стеклу.

По ту сторону была обычная лаборатория чародея, всё, как и рассказывали. Земляной пол, размеченный линиями, деревянные стены, увешанные полками, глиняные горшочки и резные шкатулочки для ингредиентов, стеклянная алхимическая посуда и металлические инструменты.

Зо искоркой от костра вспорхнул на крышу и нырнул в дымоход. Жар углей огладил его крылья напоминанием о летнем полудне, тоненько звякнула защита дома от злых гостей — но разве Зо зол? разве хочет он причинить вред хозяину? — и вот он уже сидел на краю полки, болтал ногами, обутыми в новенькие блестящие и начищенные башмаки, и рассматривал поверженного врага.

У очага стоял грубый табурет, на поверхности которого чернел выжженный круг символов. Поверх него небрежно брошена граница из белой соли и бурых пятен, а внутри ровным треугольником выставлены зеркальце, обломок камня и скорчившаяся фигурка. Рио сидел, подтянув колени к груди, обнимая их руками, и пряча между них свой длинный нос. Волосы всклокочены, одежды обтрепались до состояния лохмотьев, а крылья казались бесцветными, почти прозрачными, и не торчали слюдяными льдинками, как обычно, а обвисли мокрыми тряпочками. Прямо воплощение Уныния и Поражения!

Зо достал из кармана ореховую скорлупу — сам собирал, сам дробил, сам рябиновой пылью припудривал, чуть не траванулся! — и прицелился. Кусочки громко процокали по дереву, самый большой толкнул Рио в плечо, а он, вместо того чтобы поднять голову и огрызнуться, вдруг завалился на бок. Как мертвец, как статуэтка, как деревяшка усохшая!

Зо взвизгнул и метнулся вниз. Воткнулся лбом в преграду круга, отскочил мячиком, застрекотал крыльями, но сумел приземлиться на угол табурета вне ловушки. Рио лежал неподвижно, но теперь можно было рассмотреть его бледное, словно окостеневшее лицо, пугающе яркие губы и тёмную полоску в уголке рта: то ли он отрастил модную бородку за те полгода, что они не виделись, то ли там засохла струйка чего-то, о чём Зо абсолютно не желал сейчас думать!

Ужас перехватил горло, и вместо дразнящего рокота имени получился скорее жалкий всхлип “иио”. Зо не любил этого Зимнего, терпеть его не мог, они каждые полгода осыпали друг друга насмешками и поливали презрением. Но если сейчас окажется, что Рио умер, погиб, как букашка на столе у чародея, Зо отомстит! Он соберёт банду гремлинов, он натравит на мага пикси, он лично принесёт в его дом термитов, клопов и тараканов, он посадит в углах грибок и плесень и будет ухаживать за ними, как за прекраснейшей девушкой на свете, он…

Он чуть не упал с табурета, когда мертвец открыл глаза. Огромные, чёрные, залитые темнотой до самых ресниц, бездонные, незнакомые и невидящие. Будто окошки в беззвёздную ночь, самую длинную в году, когда Зима властвует безраздельно, а ты жмёшься с друзьями в маленький клубочек и горячо молишься всем Королевам о повороте года.

Губы разомкнулись, будто трещины на льду, и голос тоже больше напоминал скрежет льдин, когда весной просыпаются реки. “Зоро”. И теперь была очередь Зо замирать неподвижным истуканом.

Имя имеет значение — это знают все фейри, этому учат всех чародеев, на этом основана половина магии. Зная имя, можно призвать фейри, можно заколдовать человека, можно принудить существо. И каким бы беззаботным балбесом не выглядел Зо, Имя своё он берег, как скупец последние грошики. А этот полудохлый хитрец, оказывается, умудрился аж два слога узнать! И пока Зо набирал воздуха и подбирал слова, чтобы выразить всю степень своего негодования, он ещё и продолжил:

— Мечта моя…

Зо чуть не плюнул. Это ещё и не про него! Он тут, понимаешь, волнуется, можно сказать, друзей бросил, с поля битвы сбежал, а это ледяное сердце и в ус не дует, валяется себе и мечтает о ком-то! Прогульщик, дезертир и лодырь, вот он кто! Бормочет себе под нос что-то неразборчивое ласковым голосом, то ли песню поёт, то ли чары плетёт.

— Зо! Кожа твоя, будто спелые жёлуди… Очи твои, будто пьяные вишни… Голос твой, мёд тёмный с патокой… Зо! Напои меня взглядами, накорми меня песнями, прикоснись к сердцу пальцами, поцелуй на прощание… Зо!

Зо подался вперёд, чтобы лучше расслышать: сначала ухо навострил, потом шею вытянул, плечи склонил, коленки подвинул. Так потихоньку, шаг за жестом, сам почти распластался по невидимой стене, потому что по ту сторону распрямлялся Рио, вытягиваясь в струнку, как рыболовная леска за рыбой, как флюгер по ветру. Зо очнулся, когда между их пальцами осталось не больше дюйма искрящегося волшебством барьера. И в мерцании этих искорок Рио казался ожившей грёзой, манящим обещанием, предутренним сном. Из тех, что тают на рассвете, оставляя после себя только томную негу и нежное тепло.

— О Рио, — выдохнул он. — Рио, мой Рио…

— Ты пришёл.

Теперь глаза Рио его точно видели, теперь они блестели от слез и чувств. А губы пытались сложиться в улыбку, не обращая внимания на кровавые трещины. Зо отчаянно хотелось стереть эти потёки, но под ладонью дрожала магическая преграда.

— Не уходи, — прошептал Рио. — Побудь со мной ещё немножко.

— Не уйду, — тут же пообещал Зо, лихорадочно придумывая достойный повод остаться. — У меня ещё два кармана орехов в тебя не побросаны.

— Ты что, настоящий?! — изумился Рио и заморгал так, будто сквозняком от ресниц пытался мозги проветрить. — Уходи отсюда немедленно!

— Ты уж определись, твоя зимность! — вспылил Зо. — То ты просишь остаться, то прочь гонишь!

— Равноденствие же скоро, — не унимался Риарио. — Ты должен быть в долине Каменного Стола! Там, где все фейри собираются!

— Ты тоже! Гуляка, балбес и лентяй! — возразил Зо, любуясь как с каждым мигом оживает Рио, как наливаются цветом щёки, а сиянием глаза. Вот, уже и не лежит на боку, как умирающий лебедь, а бодро сидит, кулачками помахивает. А жизнь-то налаживается! Вон, ещё чуть-чуть и крылья за спиной возмущённо затрепещут, всё как положено! — Королевы скоро будут силами меряться, а ты тут прохлаждаешься, бездельник!

— Меня заперли, если ты не заметил! — зашипел Рио. — И кровью привязали!

— Ой!

Ну а что ещё тут скажешь, кроме “ой!”? Привязки на крови — они самые сильные после именных. Если у мага есть капля крови Рио, тому не отвертеться. Прикажет чародей прыгать — Рио жабкой скакать будет, сделает чародей куклу, воткнёт в неё иголку — из Рио кровь хлынет.

— А зачем тебя вообще тут заперли? — задумчиво спросил Зо. — И где тогда сам чародей, что он тебя тут бросил и забыл?

— Он за порталом прячется, — презрительно пожал плечами Рио. — Сделал зеркальный коридор в мир людей и ждёт равновесия.

— А потом что будет? — опасливо поинтересовался Зо.

— А это тебе лучше у своего гениального дружка спросить, — окрысился Рио. — Это он ритуал рассчитывал и символы подбирал. Мне он только смерть на этом камне пообещал!

— Лео? — не поверил Зо. — Лео хотел тебя убить? Что за дела у вас с ним были, что ты его до убийства довёл?

— Не путай себя с ним, — скривился Рио. — Лео лично на меня плевать, он какой-то эксперимент ставил. Очередной лист в свою книгу всех знаний добавить хотел.

— И ради этого тебя убивать? — горячился Зо. — Отдавать на расправу чародею? А если в следующий раз ему для эксперимента понадобится Летний фейри?!

Он взлетел и заметался по комнате, выкрикивая угрозы в адрес Лео. Рио наблюдал за ним со спокойным смирением, а когда Зо выдохся и снова присел за барьером, одобрительно сказал:

— Ты вырос. Знаешь об этом?

Зо приосанился. Рост фейри напрямую влиял на его ранг и волшебную силу. Ну и конечно же на оказываемые почёт и уважение. Вот только маленьким феечкам никто не устраивал лекций на тему “как вырасти быстро и безболезненно”, приходилось самим изобретать способы. Зо, например, поставил на людские подношения.

— Я теперь гривы коням заплетаю, — похвастался он. — Скоро совсем вырасту, стану большой, красивый и знаменитый, и в меня влюбится сама Летняя Леди и сделает своим Рыцарем!

Рио невежливо фыркнул.

— Ну да, а я возглавлю Дикую Охоту!

— О да, — развеселился Зо, — с твоим-то карьерным ростом только на место Кернунноса и метить! Напомни, чем ты занимался до того, как стать жертвой чародея? Жемчужины с вышивок срезал?

— Швы поясных кошелей распарывал, — обидчиво надулся Рио. — Между прочим, занятие, требующее ловкости, сообразительности и немалой доли удачи! Я чуть морскую болезнь не заработал, пока болтался в этих мешках, нащупывая швы, а потом ещё надо самому не выпасть в дырку вслед за монетами. А ты что делал, козам хвосты крутил? Или собакам зубы чистил, что псиной от тебя через ручей несло?

— Зато свежий воздух и парное молоко! И кожа загорелая как, как ты там говорил? Как спелый жёлудь?

Рио смущённо порозовел кончиками ушей, а Зо всё не унимался:

— Леди любят аппетитных бодрячков в самом соку! А не ночных мотыльков и бледную моль, которая только и умеет, что страдать и чахнуть!

— Страдания облагораживают! — воскликнул Рио, вскакивая на ноги. И ой, он по-прежнему не уступал Зо в росте, вот ни на ячменное зёрнышко! Это просто нечестно! Почему Зо должен день и ночь крутиться, а этому достаточно сидеть и страдать?

— Дылда инеистая! — возмущённо завопил Зо. — Ты зачем так вымахал?!

— Сорняк подзаборный! — Рио сложил руки на груди и скорчил свою самую презрительную морду, а в глазах плескалось непонятное ожидание.

— Ах ты! Ты! Ты! — Зо яростно замолотил кулачками в прозрачный барьер.

— На макушке пух, под макушкой ветер! — продолжал дразниться Рио, приплясывая на месте. — Никакая Леди на тебя не глянет!

— То-то ты глаз не сводишь! — завопил Зо и получил по носу.

Тем самым куском ореховой скорлупы, которую сам Рио и подкинул. Он завизжал разозлённым комаром, выгреб из карманов пригоршню снарядов и начал обстрел. Рио уворачивался, метался по всей ловушке, аж крылья глаза слепили, и швырялся в ответ, шипя что-то оскорбительное. Одним словом, они отлично проводили время!

Пока у Зо не закончились орехи, и он не перешёл на содержимое чародейских полок.

В одном горшочке валялись твёрдые чёрные кусочки, которые с треском разбивались о цель, из другого конвертика сыпался блестящий порошок, потом была шкатулка, от содержимого которой Зо расчихался так, что уже не видел, что и куда швыряет, но ему очень нравились разноцветные искорки и пахучие облачка. Что-то пролетало ловушку насквозь, что-то покрывало живописными кляксами её купол, что-то волшебные символы сжигали ещё на подлёте.

А потом бабахнуло.

Когда Зо проморгался, выполз из-под груды обломков и вытряхнул из ушей и волос труху, взгляду его предстал совершеннейший бардак. Когда-то аккуратная и укомплектованная лаборатория чародея сейчас представляла собой жирное и вонючее месиво из щепок, осколков, копоти и дыма. И не забываем про лужи и угольки!

После такой каверзы можно запросто идти в почётные гремлины! Зо даже погордился собой, минутку, не больше, и повернулся к Рио, чтобы похвастаться. Вот только Рио не было видно.

Зо по привычке попытался взлететь, но одно крыло промокло и слиплось, и теперь висело бесполезным лоскутком. Он заметался, но едкий дым стелился по полу, мешая видеть; закричал, но ужас стиснул горло. А Рио всё ещё не было видно! Только ворочалась в груди взведённая пружина присяги, вытягивая из Зо магию, отсылая его крошечные силы Королеве.

И тогда Зо сделал то, что обещал приберечь на самый крайний случай. Он набрал воздуху в грудь, выпрямился во все свои три дюйма и заорал, тщательно проговаривая каждый звук.

— Л-леонар-рдо! Ли-л-леон-нардо! Ль-л-леонар-рдо!!!

И эхом послышался тихий стон от очага. Зо нашёл взглядом опрокинутый котелок и поковылял туда. По дороге успел насочинять целый список ужасов, травм и повреждений, который могли обрушиться на непутёвую носатую морду. Но тот уже поднимался навстречу, бледный и пошатывающийся, но всё-таки живой.

Они столкнулись на полпути, упёрлись лбами, как две подпорки у шаткого стола. Слиплись взглядами, сцепились пальцами, лихорадочно ощупывали друг друга, искали синяки и шишки, ссадины и переломы. Не могли оторваться друг от друга, будто боялись выпустить из рук. Вдруг Зо рассыплется ворохом листьев, разлетится по сторонам? Вдруг Рио прольётся растаявшей сосулькой, растечётся по полу?

— У тебя крыло схлопнулось…

— Ерунда, просохнет. А у тебя царапина на скуле…

— Ерунда, заживёт…

Зо вытирал рукавом черные потеки у губ Рио, не жалея парчовой обновки, зализывал царапину на щеке, не жалея слюны, подставлял бока под такие же жадные ладони. Было жизненно необходимо слышать стук сердца, чувствовать тепло кожи, видеть волнение во взгляде. Прижать к себе ещё ближе, дышать его запахом, разделять на двоих один глоток воздуха. Уткнуться с истеричным хихиканьем в шею, чтобы не слушать возмущённые вопли над головой.

— Кто?! Кто этот идиот, гремлин ползучий, пикси летучий, с колонны уроненный, капителью пристукнутый?! Какой безмозглый неуклюжий выползень подземелья разрушил мой маленький, мой миленький, мой гениальный опыт, мой новаторский и пионерский эксперимент?

— Я же говорил, что это идея твоего дружка, — пробормотал Рио в ключицу Зо.

— Лео, — Зо тяжело вздохнул, — ты конечно гений. Но чего, Титания тебя растопчи, ты хотел добиться?!

— Я? — непритворно изумился Лео. — Это чародею что-то там мечталось о покорении мира и магии. А я новую систему рун изобретаю, чтобы одновременно передавать и материю, и энергию на дальние расстояния без открытия портала и отправки переносчика.

— И ты затеял это сегодня, потому что… — Зо взмахнул рукой, как учитель, предлагающий ученику закончить мысль.

— Потому что в равноденствие будет большая передача силы от Лета к Зиме, — терпеливо повторил Лео. — Мне же надо было что-то передавать! Смотри, — Лео обвёл взглядом разрушенную лабораторию и погрустнел, — где-то там была крошка от Каменного Стола, понятия не имею, как чародей её достал, но штука редкостная! И когда королевы сбросят Мантию на Стол, то часть энергии попадёт в осколок, от большого к малому, сообщающиеся сосуды и прочая философия перетекания. И тогда часть этого потока можно будет отвести на приёмник! — Лео так взбудоражено жестикулировал, что Зо пришлось уворачиваться и отступать, чтобы его не снесло этой ветряной мельницей. Впрочем, захваченный идеей Лео даже паузы не сделал: — А потом сфокусировать на толщину связей и отправить дальше по этой паутине! Представляешь, какой охват может быть! О, привет Рио, а что ты тут делаешь, Зо тебя у ручья ждал.

— Предполагаю, — ледяным тоном процедил Рио, — работаю приёмником.

— А, точно! — обрадовался Лео. — Ты же Зимний! Источником силы будет Стол в образе этого осколка, а приёмником должно быть подобие Зимней королевы, ничтожная доля её власти и славы. Ты представляешь, — обиженно ткнул он пальцем в Зо, — каких трудов стоило подобрать размер камня и фейри?! А этот лопух чародейский, ещё и поймать сам никого не мог! Три раза пропорции пересчитывать пришлось! А теперь всё пошло прахом, потому что кто-то решил поиграть в стряпуху над котлом!

— Ты что, — не поверил своим ушам Зо, — натравил человеческого волшебника на фейри? На своего? Обещал Рио смерть на этом камне?

— Почему на своего? — не понял Лео. — Он же Зимний! Я его чуточку припугнуть хотел, чтобы лежал смирно и не мешал взвешиванию!

Рио очень демонстративно коснулся расшатанного в драке зуба. Ссадины на костяшках уже поджили, но всё равно вышло выразительно. Зо крепче стиснул объятия. Ему тоже очень хотелось начистить Лео морду, останавливало только то, что тот искренне не поймёт, за что его бьют!

— А зеркало зачем? — вдруг заинтересованно спросил Рио. — Зачем я сидел и в него пялился три дня?

— О! — воздел палец кверху Лео. — Это и есть моё гениальное изобретение! Если отзеркалить поток от большого к малому и добавить граничные условия рунами, то мы получим переход от малого к большому! Симпатическая тауматургия и передача от большого к большому, без участия малого промежуточного звена!

— Любопытненько. — Рио выпутался из рук Зо, прикрыл глаза и пошевелил пальцами, будто рисовал невидимые символы. — А вон та двойная молния не жахнет?

— Это же эксперимент, — потупился Лео, ковыряя носком башмака копоть на полу. — Могло и жахнуть. Но могло же и получиться!

Зо открыл уже рот, чтобы высказать своё прочувствованное мнение этим двум искателям нового знания, но подавился внезапным чувством пустоты. Такое происходило дважды в год, но всё равно в первый момент пугало до чёртиков. Королевы не заморачивались с подсчётом сил своих войск и вассалов, они просто всасывали её в себя, а потом выплёвывали обратно. Но эти минуты Зо чувствовал себя пустой бобовой шкуркой, коконом без гусеницы, сброшенной змеиной кожей.

— А к какому “большому” пошла бы сила от Рио? — решил уточнить он. — Обратно к Королеве?

Рио смущённо потупился и заалел ушами. Лео же вынырнул из размышлений и недоуменно захлопал глазами.

— Нет, конечно. К чародею. Он же за этим и охотился.

— Э? — не понял Зо. — А почему к чародею?

— Они же кровью связаны.

— Но Рио сказал, что это у него кровь взяли, — всё ещё не понимал Зо. — Маленькую каплю от большого него.

— Не быть тебе, Зо, волшебником! — вздохнул Лео и повернулся к молчащему Рио: — Ты же кровь пил?

— Ты пил кровь чародея?! — Зо взлетел на локоть вверх и только потом вспомнил, что одно крыло у него не работает. Пришлось срочно приземляться обратно. — И как на вкус? Слаще чем вино? Пьянит? Бодрит? Расслабляет?

— Алкоголик! — не выдержал Рио. — Горькая она. Густая, тёмная и противная. И гнилью отдаёт! Меня тошнило полдня, но других напитков мне не оставили!

— А иначе как бы тебя заставили это выпить? — фыркнул Лео. — Тебя же даже солью посыпали, чтобы жажду вызвать, а ты всё нос воротил…

— То есть, Рио сейчас как бы маленькая часть своей королевы и маленькая часть чародея? — подытожил Зо. — Одновременно? И Королева через него сейчас вытянет из чародея всю силу?

Судя по лицу Лео, о такой возможности он не подумал.

— Не вытянет, — разочарованно вздохнул Рио и мрачно пояснил: — Я уже чувствую, что пуст. И никаких дополнительных сил у меня не было.

Зо утешительно погладил его по руке. Раньше пережить мучительный период бессилия ему помогало грандиозное зрелище в долине Каменного Стола. По мере того как к Королевам стекалась сила, они меняли обличия с человеческого на стихийное. И вот уже вместо прекрасной женщины ты видишь ослепительно сияющую точку, от которой расходится воплощение её силы, меняя окружающий мир. Тогда с одной стороны долины царит жаркое солнце и яркие цветы, а с другой — убийственная стужа и ледяные кристаллы. И они ползут вниз по склонам, обволакивая фигуры фейри, как облако гору, и вздымаются огромными волнами в центре, нависая над каменным алтарём Стола. Говорят, там внизу магия настолько мощна, что пригибает к земле, как толща воды на дне океана, настолько яростна, что случайного фейри обдирает до костей, как ураганный ветер, настолько необузданна, что можно одновременно сгореть и замёрзнуть.

А потом две волны сталкиваются, и мир замирает в тревожном равновесии. Будто две туго скрученные пружины упираются друг в друга, и никто не знает, которая отскочит. Впрочем, в конечном итоге силы всегда оказываются равны, и Мантия мирно переходит на другую сторону Стола. И с выдохом облегчения сила растекается от королев обратно к своим владельцам. Но если в этот миг передачи на весы упадёт легчайшее пёрышко, малейшая песчинка…

Или, если кто-то слишком любознательный оторвёт от весов кусочек.

Зо почесал в затылке, пытаясь уложить в голове хитроумную схему эксперимента.

— Значит, сейчас Титания сбросит Мантию на Стол, и сила потечёт к Мэб, — бормотал Зо, загибая пальцы. — И в то же время она польётся из того камешка, который мы где-то здесь потеряли. И Рио должен слепить из неё снежок и отправить чародею через зеркало, которое мы здесь разбили. Но для этого нужен был круг и символы, которые мы здесь разнесли. Лео, а что без них будет?

— Кирдык нам всем будет, — мрачно напророчил Рио.

— Так что же мы сидим? — вскочил Зо. — Пора драпать отсюда!

— Умрёшь уставшим, — ещё более мрачно предрёк Рио. — Без магии и пешком далеко мы не убежим. Когда тут жахнет, накроет весь лес.

— То есть пульнуть в чародея, как снежком, не получится, — вздохнул Зо. — Рио, а ты можешь не брать в руки эту ледышку?

Они оба вопросительно уставились на Лео, который уже отвлёкся на следующее изобретение.

— А? Что? — встрепенулся он после тычка в печень. — Рио не сможет увернуться от силы, она хлынет к ближайшему Зимнему фейри. Но можно убить этого фейри, тогда не имея выхода, сила вернётся в основную массу Стола и спокойно перетечёт к Королеве, как и задумано!

— Ты такой умный, Лео! — саркастично сказал Рио, закатывая рукава. — Но такое чудовище! Я уже начинаю думать, что стану героем, если спасу от тебя мир!

— Не пачкай руки, — ласково попросил Зо. — Это Лео, его не переделаешь.

Это было как озарение, как тонкая игла, воткнутая прямо в зрачок, как лучик света в кромешной тьме. Вот такими внезапными вспышками и начинались лучшие шутки и проказы Зо.

— Лео, — начал он сбивчивым голосом, — а твои символы могут сделать из Зимнего фейри Летнего?

Теперь на него уставились две пары ошеломлённых глаз, и Зо заторопился высказать идею, пока она не удрала, испугавшись столь пристального внимания.

— Замаскировать? Притвориться? Спрятать? Давайте сделаем вид, что Рио не Зимний!

— Зеркало, — забормотал Лео, ныряя в свои расчёты. — Смена позиций, смена декораций, нити и связи, клятвы и обеты…

Рио стоял каменным истуканчиком, у него даже ресницы не шевелились, даже грудь не поднималась от дыхания. Казалось, что жили одни только глаза.

— Чем клянутся дети Зимы? — вдруг спросил Лео, подскакивая ближе и заглядывая в эти глаза.

— Кровью, костью и дыханием, — бездумно отрапортовал Рио.

— Отлично! — Лео потёр руки. — Лето даёт обеты словом, плотью и помыслом. Ты выбираешь слово или плоть?

— Что? — Теперь у Рио ожил ещё и рот. Сложился в идеальную букву О, да так и застыл третьим вытаращенным глазом.

— Смотри, — Лео тяжело вздохнул, как всегда при общении с тупицами, какими он считал всех окружающих. — Ты связан кровью с чародеем, так?

— Так, — кивнул Рио.

— Присягу Королеве Зо приносил помыслами, точно знаю. А ты чем клялся, дыханием?

— Мы же не Летние слабаки, — задрал нос Рио. — Королеве я отдал кости.

— Ладно, значит у тебя осталось дыхание. И если вы с Зо обменяетесь обетами, то ты станешь чуточку Летним. Вот я и спрашиваю, ты выбираешь слово или плоть?

— Слово! — выпалил Зо, увидев, как Рио облизнул тонкие губы. Вряд ли, конечно, он откусит от Зо шмат мяса, но учитывая, что несколько дней Рио прожил на одной крови мага, рисковать что-то не хотелось.

— Слово так слово, — равнодушно кивнул Лео. — Расчистите мне немного места, где рисовать, и поторопитесь.

Обломки и осколки они расшвыривали в четыре ноги и три крыла. Встали в центре, прижались друг к другу, зашептали на ухо, торопливо торгуясь.

— Меняю защиту Летнего Двора на твоё имя, — начал Зо.

— Имя меняю только на имя! — отрезал Риарио.

— Четыре слога минимум.

— Хорошо, четыре слога на четыре.

— Но в Летний Двор не пускают просто так за красивые глаза!

— А с испытательным сроком?

— Кров на одну ночь за услугу в будущем.

— Нет, одна ночь в распоряжении Лета.

— А я осколок стола нашёл! — вклинился Лео. — Кстати, торгуйтесь быстрее, шух-шух-шух, Мантия уже шуршит!

— Уши заткни, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Рио. — Подслушаешь — оторву их вместе с головой.

Зо расправил плечи и похрустел шеей. Королевы начали возвращать силу, и слабейшие фейри уже чувствовали, как она распирает скукожившуюся и стосковавшуюся оболочку. Времени оставалось в обрез.

Лео пронзительно заскрипел то ли мелом по доскам, то ли ножом по стеклу. Мол, свою часть ритуала я уже начал.

— Я, З-зороас-стер, — Зо чуть не споткнулся с непривычки, давно он своё имя не свистел, но выправился и продолжил разборчиво: — беру тебя под власть Летнего Двора, обещаю хранить и защищать, опекать и беречь, и отпустить на рассвете без споров и обязательств. И порукой в том моё слово и имя.

— Я, Риа-ррио, — промурлыкал Рио, как только к нему вернулась его магия, — отдаю себя до следующего рассвета и клянусь блюсти интерес Лета, пока он не вступает в конфликт с моими обетами Зиме. И пусть моё дыхание станет последним, если нарушу клятву.

— Вы же в курсе, — пропыхтел Лео откуда-то снизу, — что это прозвучало как брачная церемония? Жених может поцеловать невесту, я уже почти дорисовал!

Зо всегда, до самой смерти, будет утверждать, что он просто отвлёкся на привычное желание прибить Лео чем-то тяжёлым! Только поэтому Рио успел прижаться к его губам первым! И вообще, в этот момент власть перешла от Лета к Зиме, гул пошёл, как от гигантского колокола, весь мир пошатнулся! Поэтому они просто на ногах не удержались и столкнулись ртами! А потом испугались, что сейчас ритуал пойдёт неправильно, и всё тут разнесёт к Матери Лето, и только от шока и страха, исключительно поэтому, они слиплись слюной, сцепились зубами, сплелись языками. И не слышали ни грохота, ни крика вокруг, не видели ни сполохов, ни искр.

А ещё Рио на вкус был как замороженная малина. С клопами. Но за последнее, Зо уверен, отвечал мерзкий чародей.

— Чтоб я сдох! — завизжало над ними так, что позвонки задребезжали. — Чтоб меня развоплотило! Обалдеть, что я уже!

Вот теперь они оторвались друг от друга и огляделись. Они стояли на маленьком чистом пятачке, а весь остальной пол был ровным слоем усыпан перемолотым мелким крошевом. Похоже, сила всё-таки вырвалась из камня, не нашла тут Зимнего сосуда и со злости разнесла всё вокруг. Искала, наверно, истерично подумал Зо, каждую соринку переворачивала.

— Лео? — позвал он вслух. — Ты где? Вылезай!

— А я не прячусь! — захихикало у него над головой.

Зо оглянулся и чуть не упал. Вместо привычного Лео, растрёпанного и чумазого, рассеянного и вдохновенного, над ним парило скопище оранжевых огоньков.

— Правда круто? — спросило оно писклявым, но узнаваемым голосом. — Теперь тело не ограничивает меня в стремлении к знаниям!

Рядом сдавленно икнул Рио.

— Это такой простор информации! — не унимался Лео. — Я знаю почти всё на свете без малейших усилий! Вот ты знаешь, что зеркало мы не совсем разбили, и чародея-таки приложило откатом, потому что он оказался самым похожим на Зиму сосудом?

— Выжил? — практично поинтересовался Рио.

— Выжил, — моргнули огоньки. — Если бы он умер, ваша кровная связь бы распалась.

— А если бы он перестал быть магом? — зловеще подобрался Рио.

— Тогда бы тоже разорвалась, — кивнули огоньки. — А что, ты знаешь способ лишить его магии?

— А ты разве нет, дух познания? — притворно изумился Рио. — Вспомни, что говорят про Стол, кровь и жертву?

— “Кровь, пролитая на этот камень, навсегда становится частью того, кто обладает им”, — восторженно процитировал Лео.

— Именно, — оскалился Рио и притянул к себе ошалевшего Зо, который молча пялился и пытался переварить новый облик друга. — А у моего доброго опекуна и защитника на рукаве есть кровь этого человечишки.

Зо только глазами хлопал, глядя как от его новой куртки отрывают рукав, которым он, сто лет назад, вытирал окровавленное лицо Рио. Лео носился над мусором, как дух над водами, а потом засиял ярко и яростно:

— Вот! Смотри! Вот обломок Стола!

Рио торжественно поднял камешек, завернул его в кровавое пятно на рукаве и поднёс к губам.

— Жертвую тебе, королева Мэб, — благоговейно прошептал он, — эту кровь, эту магию и этого человека. Прости меня за отлучку, я скоро вернусь в твои объятия.

Вспышки не было, просто щеки обожгло морозным порывом, будто сама стужа прошла мимо, мимолётно коснувшись лица поцелуем. Лео помедлил секунду, а потом опустился на тёмные волосы Рио то ли венком, то ли короной.

— Мы с тобой отлично сработаемся! — провозгласил он. — Я буду мозгом, а ты манипуляторами, и вместе мы будем неодолимы!

— А ну кыш! — отмер Зо и замахал руками. — До рассвета он мой! Ищи себе другую куклу!

— До рассвета, — подтвердил Рио, смахивая с волос гроздь огоньков.

Он вернётся к Мэб через месяц. Отпросится на год, оставив вместо себя Лео. Будет прятаться у Зо век, из-за “маленького недоразумения” между духом и королевой, после которого Лео придётся сменить имя, личность и место обитания.

Но это будет потом. А пока Рио твёрдо намерен довести до конца аналогию со свадьбой и устроить себе незабываемую брачную ночь.


End file.
